A Ninja In Tokyo
by UchihaKage
Summary: Another world, a different conflict. The war between ghouls and humans has been going on for years and now it has gained a new player. Will he prosper or just be another nameless tool in this drawn-out war?
1. Chapter 1

**Rating : M for Violence and some swears.**

 **Type Of Fiction : AU**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Naruto**

* * *

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

* * *

 **Chapter 1- The State Of Affairs Pt. 1**

* * *

Naruto whistled a jovial tune as he walked through the streets of Tokyo, two bags hanging loosely from his hands indicating he just came back from grocery shopping. He had on a simple orange blazer over a black shirt underneath it with the words LEAF painted in white. He wore a pair of jeans and two white sneakers. As he was passing by a T.V. store, he heard about an accident near his living place. _'Great.'_ A sour look passed over his face. _'Just what I needed.'_

Steering from the main road, he headed towards the side routes where it was less crowded. His thoughts went back to the day he first arrived in this colourful city, six months ago, if someone told him that teleportation between different world was possible, he would've laughed and scoff at that person and tell them to go check in a mental institute but now not so much. It all started from a simple border patrol mission, everything went smoothly that was until his team started returning to Konoha, they were ambushed by a group of rogue Iwa-nin. They were easy to dispose except he didn't notice one of them placing a seal on him, the last thing he saw was the shocked look of his comrades as he disappeared in a flash of white.

He wandered two days in this city looking like a complete idiot, if he may add, asking about the Land Of Fire and Konoha. Needless to say, he received looks of pity and disapproval from the people, though some, wearing outrageous costumes gave him a pat on the back and a thumbs-up gesture. Fortunately for him, his brain finally remembered the Summoning Jutsu and to his immense relief, it worked to an extent, it only summoned tadpoles though that was enough to attach notes on it.

After many back-and-forth talks, Naruto was given a vacation in this new world while Konoha will try to find a way to return him back. He was told about reverse summoning but the idea was later rejected for two reasons. The first was the amount of chakra needed to transfer Naruto back to Mount Myōboku, the second, he could only summon tadpoles, what are the guarantees he would return in one piece?

Back to the present, his vacation wasn't exactly a vacation, he had to quickly adapt to this society before any one would catch wind of him. Fortunately, there were three things that made that easy; libraries, The Black Market and Shadow Clones and the rest was history, he was really thankful to Kakashi and Jiraiya. As for money, well there are a thousand ways to make money here.

His thoughts were halted when his nose picked up the metallic smell of blood. _'Blood.'_ He grimaced slightly as he tried to locate the source. _'To the left, just around the corner.'_ Naruto didn't waste a second, he placed the bags on the ground and ran towards the source, his eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

* * *

Ken Kaneki couldn't believe how amazing this day turned out to be, he went out on a date with a person he really understood. They shared the same interests and same hobbies, not only that but it was a person he fell in love with at first glance, he truly believed he had a chance with her, Rize Kamishiro. His chance was even amplified when she asked him to talk about his personal life, by no means was he shallow but being a shy and introverted person made it difficult to meet girls, he really liked his odds that was until reality decided to rear its ugly head on him.

And what a head it was.

"P-please, spare me." Kaneki pleaded for his life as he held his bleeding stomach aware that more blood was flowing down his back.

"They always say the same thing." The female ghoul let out a crazed giggle, her eyes filled with ecstasy as they inspected his writhing body. Leaning closer she whispered four words that sent a shiver of fear down his spine. "Any last words Kaneki-kun?"

"W-why?"

"Why?" She asked with disbelieving eyes before letting out a loud laugh that echoed across the empty street. "Why? Why? Tell me this then, why do humans eat? Why do animals prey on each other? The answer is simple really, survival. If there is one true fact in this universe its that, those who survive get to live another day." She raised a claw that was part of her kagune in preparation to deal the final blow. Kaneki seeing this closed his eyes and prepared for the inevitable.

"Look out above you!"

Rize just had enough time to heed the warning as she jumped backwards from the falling steel beams. The structures hit with ground with a large thud and a giant smoke screen was formed blocking her view but not her sense of smell. _'He's getting away.'_ Her eyes widened in surprise when the smell of blood faded away quickly, way too quickly for her liking. _'Was this a trap laid by the CCG?'_ She grinded her teeth in frustration before taking a deep breath. _'Best get out of here for now.'_ However before she could take a step forward, her nose caught the scent of something or rather someone.

Walking briskly, she found two discarded bags of food at the corner of the street. She placed the two bags in front of her nose and she took a whiff. _'I'm thankful and annoyed but my annoyance takes precedence, no one takes my food away from me, no one.'_

* * *

Dozing off against a chair, Naruto waited for any news regarding the teen he saved in a nearby hospital. Its been almost 4 hours now and so far he received no information, doctors and nurses were coming and going brushing off his questions, though that was expected. This was another difference between his world and this one, despite having zero chakra, they were technologically advanced even more than any country of the Elemental Nations.

The sound of a door opening attracted his attention and a team of doctors and nurses came out looking worst for wear. The head doctor, from the looks of it, approached him. "Any news doc?"

"He's stabilised now. Whatever hit him missed his vital organs." The doctor said as he took a seat beside him. "I have to say he's very lucky though, a few minutes later and he could have died." His shoulders slumped and he took a deep breath. "Unfortunately, it looks like it would take time for him to wake up. Though that begs the question, what exactly happened?" The doctor asked as he tilted his head to look at Naruto.

"A ghoul attacked him." He replied with a frown. Yet another difference was the existence of normal humans and ghouls or human subspecies as some called it. Ghouls could only feed on humans or other ghouls because of this humans retaliated by creating the Commision of Counter Ghouls or CCG for short, that was the basics of what he learned. He never did encounter a ghoul and he quite happy with that, either he was very fortunate or ghouls can hide better than expected. "I don't see what's the problem though."

"WHAT?" The doctor couldn't mask his shock and his posture became rigid ignoring the looks he received from the other occupants of the hospital. "And you're just saying it now so causually?" He faced one nurse and ordered her to check on the patient and apply standard procedure.

"Standard procedure?" The blond asked with a hint of confusion and concern.

"Basically, we hide the patient's scent." The doctor explained briefly. "Most but not all ghouls have a keen sense of smell and they can easily find their prey again, ghoul incidents happen 80% of the time and only less than a fraction of that percentage actually survive, you have no idea how very lucky your friend is."

The nurse from earlier came back and notified the doctor making him relax slightly. "You can go home now, we're call his relatives tomorrow and his emergency number and notify them about his condition. For now, he needs rest." Nodding in understanding and gratitude, he departed the hospital with a slightly damper mood.

It was within a few hours that Naruto reached the apartment complex. He didn't bother to stifle the yawn that came out of his mouth as dragged his feet along the stairs until he reached the rented flat. Today's events made him tired and he wanted nothing more than to sleep.

As soon as he opened the front door it happened, something was launched at him but with his reflexes he was easily able to dodge it. Unfortunately for him, that was just a decoy. As soon as he moved, two red tendrils circled his abdomen and two others were pointed at his neck effectively trapping him. Before he could protest, a napkin was placed on his face and within a few seconds, he was sleeping.

* * *

A drop of water fell on his face and continued its path downwards. The first thing his senses detected were the sound of dripping water from above. Slowly, he opened his eyes and registered what happened to him. He let out a long groan and shook his hood. "Stupid." He muttered to himself. "How could I fall for such an obvious trap?" This was his fault though, six months with no shinobi activity made you rusty.

"Welcome back to the land of living." A voice greeted him, he lifted his head and his eyes landed on a woman, she looked like in her mid-twentys, long purple hair, purple eyes and a slender figure, he admitted that she was beautiful, there were two things stopping from admiring her beauty though, one she was leisurely sitting on the other side of a steel door, two he was tied to a chair. "I saved the best spot for you."

"Okaaaaaay?" Naruto eyes darted left and right before settling on her with a confused expression. "So where exactly am I? And also are you?". Depending on her answer, the ninja would act accordingly and yes that included not giving out an answer. It was a good thing he was told what to do in captivity.

"Me?" She asked in an innocent manner, closing her eyes and smiling an eerie smile. "I'm just a hungry person who is looking for food. After my meal was taken away from me earlier, I was left saddened but luckily fate was kind to me, it lead me to you. We are called many names, Night Prowlers, Demons Of Tokyo but you probably know us as ghouls." As she ended her sentence, her iris turned red and surrounding it was a pitch black sclera with red veins.

"A ghoul." He muttered breathlessly in surprise. As for her speech, he easily connected the dots, the bags he left earlier and the doctor's talk about the scent. _'I knew I was forgetting something.'_ Scanning the area with his eyes, he tried to gouge out if there was any hidden traps but ultimately found none. "Say, you haven't told where we are?" Subtly, he moved his hands together and tried to form a ram seal.

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, she thought about the pros and cons of answering but ultimately decided that it was a harmless question. "This used to be a ghoul rehabilitation centre," A scowl formed on her face as she mentally scoffed at the stupidity of those powerless cowards. "They were captured and many reserches were done on them. Some were administered drugs, others were taught lessons and there were rumors of brainwashing to do the biddings of CCG and the higher-ups." A small smirk formed on her face as she remembered the news of the destruction of this facility. "Eventually, the violent and strong ghouls decided to run this place to the ground and free their comrades and the result is what you see in front of you today."

Listening to the story, Naruto felt a sense of kinship with the ghouls; however, he won't earn the villagers respect through fear but through hardwork and determination. Her story just motivated him further because he knew he was on the right path.

"What's that look for, Naruto-kun? You don't actually think you're getting out of here?"

The blonde blinked as he realised she knew his name. Before he could ask how she did it, she brought out his wallet with a smirk. "May at least know the name of the lovely lady who took me out on my first _date_?"

"How charming." She placed a hand on her chest. "Rize Kamishiro, your soon to be devourer."

"Not sure how to interpret that."

Both of them knew that their back-and-forth banter was nothing but delaying the inevitable. The predator would feed on their prey and there was nothing to be done about it, except what the predator didn't know was that that prey was by no means a normal one, it was a sneaky one, someone who can strike at a moment's notice.

"Well," Rize began as she stood from her chair and released her kagune. She then proceeded to remove the door without any hint of resistance. "I was hoping to see what kind of expression would you convey but it looks like you won't budge, that's why," She leered at him while her six tendrils hovered menacingly, "I hope you are delicious!"

Lunging at him with full speed, Naruto knew he had one moment to act and that moment came when the six tendrils zoomed on him. Channeling chakra into his body, he immediately used the 'Henge Jutsu' to turn into a small bug. Rize didn't comprehend what just happened, one second, her Rinkaku was about to pierce him and she waited for the satisfying squelch sound only for a cloud of smoke to appear and disappear almost instantly along with the blonde human.

Ignoring her curious side that wanted to know how he did that, she backpedalled immediately outside the room and started sniffing his scent, the result made her even more confused. _'What is this? His scent indicates he's here.'_ Turning her head to both sides, she found almost no trace of his smell. _'Strange, the scent is stronger inside the room , its almost as if he's-'_

"In front of you." As Rize's eyes widened in shock, Naruto let loose a flying kick that sent the female ghoul tumbling over the railing. The shock quickly faded and she hooked of her red tendrils around the rail before propelling herself upwards targeting a mop of blonde hair. As she was descending, she attempted a side swipe that was easily evaded.

The building itself was circular in structure, the whole of the roof was destroyed so moonlight easily reached every nook and cranny, it was divided into two levels and currently they were on the last one, some structures were broken and rubble could be found everywhere all along with different kinds of objects and dried blood.

Both combatants stared at one another, one with a determined but slightly reserved expression while the other had a crooked smile on her face, her hunger driving her motives at full force. As if a signal was set off, they both rushed at each other.

The Binge Eater begun the fight by leaping forward and intended on impaling him using her claw, Naruto need only move backwards to dodge the sloppy attack. With finesse that would make a gymnast jealous, Naruto, flipped forward before vaulting over the rail, grabbing the bar and jumping upwards, this action made the shinobi bypass Rize where he was now standing on the right while his opponent was on the left.

Aiming a horizontal strike, Rize was having second thoughts about this, there was this foreboding feeling at the back of her head however she quickly stomped on that feeling, there was no way she was going to run away from a human, her pride demanded it. The attack swished through air as it missed its mark, her opponent ducked underneath it before retreating backwards. Confused by the way he didn't take advantage, his actions became clear when he was holding a chain attached to a steel ball.

This steel ball was easy to carry, despite not having training for six months, shinobi did carry heavier objects after all. Now armed, the blonde shinobi didn't wait and started attacking with the weapon, left and right, he didn't relent, one strike managed to stand out though as it almost hit her at her navel, of course keyword being almost, placing her Rinkaku claws on top of each other, she blocked the attack but its force made her skid a little.

Naruto jumped backwards as well as his opponent, both had similar thoughts. _'How can I create an opening?'_ An edge, that was what Naruto had, years upon years of continuous combat made him faster to react and faster to think allowing him to take the best course of action. Sacrificing his weapon, he threw it full force at her face. Instinctively, she moved her head sidewards only to receive a knee to her face knocking her head backwards. "Is that all?" Not even a second later, she was back, her face was barely bruised and there wasn't any bleeding.

Six tentacles converged at him from all sides because of the narrowness of the level, his only choice was to back away. The chance presented itself for Rize, she quickly stepped forward and delivered a mean right hook to his face pushing it to the left and spilling blood, some of it landing on her face. Using this momentum, Naruto placed his hands on the railing before lifting his lower body and delivering a double mule kick enhanced with chakra to her chest driving her to the wall. Not wasting a second, the shinobi attempted another kick but was halted when his leg was grabbed by her appendage and thrown away to the side.

Balancing himself in mid-air, he landed gracefully on the ground before glaring at the woman. Said woman, who licked his blood had now a delirious expression on her face. "Your blood, its delicious. More Naruto-kun~, give me more.~" She all but sung out with unhidden ecstasy.

Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine, not of fear but disgust, that expression, the tone and the general behaviour reminded him so much of that pale snake, it wasn't even funny. _'Here she comes.'_ Preparing himself, he took a stance. He didn't have to wait long, she attacked with the ferocity of a wild animal disregarding all caution to the wind, fortunately, that left a lot of openings, lots of his punches connected but unfortunately she took it all in stride and kept assaulting him.

The cat and mouse game stopped when Naruto slipped, literally on droplets of water. He was stabbed in the right shoulder by two tentacles and pinned to the wall. "Well looks like its all over now." Rize said. "I suppose it was fun while it lasted, for you anyway." After she said that, she pushed her kagune deeper into his shoulder.

He grunted and smiled. "You sure about that?" His tone wasn't that of person who gave up but a person who was confident in his victory which confused her. "It ain't over till its over." Because of their close proximity, Naruto was able to headbutt her face easily making her stagger backwards. Using this opening, he used chakra and stuck his hands to the wall and with every ounce of strength he had kicked her using both of his legs, it worked and she was sent over the railing along with her kagune.

Using an earlier move, she hooked one of her claws on the rail but this time she was unfortunate as it caved and fell along with her. Falling from the second floor, Rize calmly waited for another railing for her to balance herself. Unfortunately for her, her hopes would be denied. From above, Naruto saw how distracted she was in searching for a platform she could use, he immediately took the ball and threw it at her direction.

Rize thought of her opponent as she was descending, he was strong, presistent and had abilities she hasn't seen before. Was he a mutant, he didn't have a kakugan so he wasn't a ghoul or was he underestimating her? She shook her head of that though, he didn't have that attitude. One thing for sure though is that she reminded her of _him_. She halted her thoughts when she spotted a railing close by. Banishing her kagune, she adjusted herself before summoning them once more.

Big mistake.

She felt something crack inside her back as she noticed the steel ball from earlier on her back. The force of the ball increased her speed ruining her timing and by proxy leaving her with one destination. With no choice whatsoever, she braced herself for the impact never noticing the ball glowing slightly. As soon as she hit the ground, it exploded.

* * *

Naruto placed a hand on his injured shoulder as a bloodied and battered Rize glared at him. After placing two explosive tags at the ball, he expected the battle to be over but apparently this wasn't the case. His troubles didn't end there though, the Kyubi didn't heal nor respond to him, ah did he mention how he couldn't use his shadow clones due to his shoulder, on the plus side though, the ghoul didn't look fine either.

"..."

"Ah, truce?"

"No." came the swift reply.

Naturally this frustrated the blonde and he expressed it vocally. "Look, both of us can't fight, we're injured, tired and its the middle of the freaking night! Let's stop this and forget this ever happened."

Silence settled for a moment before Rize's shoulders shook slightly, Naruto thinking she was crying started to feel guilty, however his guilt was replaced by confusion when she started laughing, her laughter echoed through the place portraying a morbid scene. "Can't fight? Can't fight? Oh no, no, no. You got it all wrong, its you who can't fight." She unsheathed her kagune but there was a major difference this time, it was much sleeker than before and its range was wider. "You see, one thing you need to learn about ghouls is that they always come back for round 2."

She didn't wait for a response and started attacking beginning by driving her tentacles at Naruto in a horizontal line, backing away he managed to avoid all of them before ducking to avoid a dual stab, what he didn't expect though was the red tentacles to change its trajectory and aim for his back, he managed to step to the right but his arm was nicked by the two offending appendages. They dissipated into thin air surprising him. His instincts saved him when he leaped backwards just in time as the ground he was standing in was destroyed by the eruption of three tendrils from the ground.

He scowled as he realised this she used the hole created by the explosion earlier but a part of him also hated the fact that someone else was using his strategy. Countering her moves would be difficult, Naruto realised. He was at a severe disadvantage.

With that in mind, he decided to check his surroundings while also keeping an eye on the opponent. Behind him layed a door, his only option for now was retreating so he didn't hesitate a second and went ahead. Desks were clattered everywhere but what stood out the most an intact suitcase inside a glass panel, quickly grabbing the case, he opened it and face-faulted when he saw an injection inside however after close inspection, he was able to read out two words that lifted his spirits.

 _'RC suppressants'_

He didn't know what RC was but since this was a centre for ghouls and the word suppressant was here, it must mean this injection can subdue a ghoul. Not a second later after he concluded that, the door was destroyed and its shards were scattered across the room. Rize turned her head left and right searching for her prey.

Trying to find the perfect opportunity would be difficult, he admitted. _'Those red things around her, she can control it fluidly and without a single delay. On top of that she can just banish them at any time. Think, Naruto, think! What to do in this situation?'_ He exhaled a deep sigh. _'If only Shikamaru was here, he would've already come up with different strategies.'_ His eyes gained a determined glint as direct confrontation was his only choice however before he could do so, he spotted another injection but this time it was empty. He grinned from ear to ear as an idea came to his mind.

Standing up, he revealed his position to the ghoul. As expected, she attacked him at an instant, automatically, he weaved sidewards before lifting the a small table with his good hand and flinged it towards her. With a flick of her kagune, the table was no more. Naruto crossed the distance between them in an instant taking out the injection which she quickly noticed. She leaped backwards and snarled at him. "Where did you get that?"

Instead of replying, he smirked and let go of the injection in his hand revealing an empty canister. Scared and paranoid that he injected her with the serum, she drew out her kagune which is what Naruto needed. Quickly taking out two kunai, he flung them at both directions beside her head. She quickly noticed that a thin rope was on her neck and she raised her hand to remove it, unfortunately she was too late, another set of kunai were launched and her hands were trapped followed by her feet. As she struggled against her binds, she realised she was completely trapped, she couldn't move and her kagune was stuck. It was game over.  
He won and she lost and she was now at his mercy.

Naruto looked at Rize which now had a terrified expression and then the injection in his hand. "You seemed scared of this serum for some reason, why?"

Swallowing the nervous lump, she replied reluctantly. "It's because this facility was 15 years aho and what's in your hand is an RC suppressant that's expired. Basically, its-

"Posion." Naruto interjected as he realised what was in his hand. "I see, no wonder you're afraid. I can end your life right here and no one would glance back. Moving from the side, Naruto appraoched Rize who closed her eyes awaiting for her death, however she didn't feel her breath become labored nor any pain. Opening her eyes, she saw the blonde holding his wallet with a cheeky expression on his face. Furthermore,he proceeded to throw the injection on the floor and went to the exit. "However, I'm not that type of guy."

"Are you mocking me Uzumaki?" She sneered at him. "Don't act all high and mighty on me _human._ If you don't finish me now, I'll come back and hunt you later. I won't show you mercy."

 _'Is she that eager to die?'_ He shook his head and smiled at her. "Then come at me then, I'll be waiting, Naruto Uzumaki doesn't run away from any challenge." Leaving her stunned, he finally found his way outside and spotted the lights of the mainland at a distance. _'So this is an island then, huh?'_ His foot made contact with a hard object, crouching he picked it up and rubbed the dust away from it. _'Harmony, must be the name of this facility. I guess its true what some people say, the road to hell is paved by good intentions.'_

"Now then, how do I get out of here?"

* * *

As it turned out, there was a boat at the docks of the island that returned him to Tokyo safely. It has been a week since the incident and Naruto mostly recovered, it turned out that Kyubi refused to help him because in its words _"His container was a pathetic fool that stopped training just because he thought that this world was weak due to the lack of chakra."_ and frankly as much as he hated to admit it, Kyubi was right. Ignoring the laughter in his head, he opted to dress his uniform instead.

 _'I need to get back into shape.'_ He thought as he adjusted the kinks in his uniform. Exiting his apartment, he greeted his neighbour and descended the stairs. _'Not right now though, I have to go to school first._ '

Ah school, funny story that. Who would have thought the thing he hated the most would be his most suitable cover. The school was called Kiyomi High School, it was located in the 20th yard just 30 minutes from his home something which he is thankful for. Walking at a leisure pace, he headed there already knowing that a headache is coming.

Touka Kirishima didn't dislike blondes, far from it but however there was one exception, Naruto Uzumaki. She didn't like his general attitude towards everything, always cheerful, always an optimist, if she had to compare to something, she would say a kid who ate his first candy, a naive stupid kid with no interest in reality. Another thing was his grades, he topped literature and classical Japanese but the rest was just awful and now he was absent for a whole week. Looking at his desk she scoffed slightly. _'Must be nice being the kid of a rich family.'_

So yes, she didn't have the best impression in the blonde and doubt will ever will. The door to the classroom opened and lo and behold, it was the person she was talking about, the only difference was he had bandages around his hand and shoulders. He took a seat and then proceeded to doze off in the desk, unknowingly infuriating her more.

The bell rang and the English teacher stepped in, he spotted Naruto for a second before returning to his lesson. _'Typical rich boy treatment. Stupid blonde.'_ She curbed her annoyance down before focusing on the lesson.

The day continued without a hitch and it was now the last period. Naruto was aware that the girl from the second to last row was glaring holes at him, he didn't understand the reason and frankly he didn't care. He was also grateful that nobody asked him about his injuries. The teacher for the literature period entered, she was a brown haired woman who cared about everyone in the class even him. Literature was easy to him staying with that old pervert has allowed him to learn all types of different terms.

The teacher smiled when she noticed her favorite student present however her smile disappeared when she noticed the bandages on his shoulders and arms. "Oh dear, you look like a mummy, are you okay Naruto-kun?"

As she uttered those words, his classmates looked at him and some started whispering amongst themselves but before they could start getting any louder the teacher silenced them with a glare. "Yeah, I'm fine teach, nothing to worry about."

"Nonsense, let me see that."

"But the less-." Naruto shut his jaw with an audible click as the teacher gave him a stare, not just a stare but it was The Stare as he dubbed it that rivaled Yamato's scary face. She inspected the bandages and found blood on them. "Go the the school nurse immediately."

"But-"

"Now!"

"Yes ma'am." His shoulders sagged in defeat and he headed to the infirmary followed by the teacher but not before informing the students to take turns in reading. At the office things didn't look good for Naruto as the nurse and the teacher demanded an explanation about the condition of his shoulder.

"It was an accident." He admitted with a shrug. "It's done with. I'm fine really." To demonstrate he slammed his hand on his shoulder ignoring the protests of the teacher and nurse. "See fine, no pain."

The nurse looked at the teacher and shrugged. "Fine, just don't scare me like that again, you're one of my pupils and as a teacher, I have an obligation to protect you."

Naruto smiled a genuinely at his teacher. "Thanks that really means much to me."

"However, you'll be attending cram school today, your grades better get good soon or else we have to do something."

His smile disappeared in an instant.

* * *

Cram school is the worst idea ever, the ninja decided. Deciding not to increase his headache and further, he decided on his training regime. _'I need new ninja tools, all I had left ran out. An abandoned place preferable away from all eyes, maybe a punching bag as well. What else, oh I know, information on ghouls, that's a must now.'_

An ear-piercing scream echoed though the street breaking him out of his thoughts, he followed the noise immediately ignoring the growl from his tenant. The sound got higher and higher and he was sure it was in this alley however before he could enter, a body was sent flying towards a wall. It was a male who was taller than him and had hazelnut hair. He spotted him and narrowed his eyes at him before glaring towards the alley as they heard footsteps.

"Nishiki, you piece of shit. I'm not done with you yet!" A female voice bellowed out in anger. "Stop your stupid nonsense right now. We don't need Doves on our turf."

"Bite me, Kirishima." The now known Nishiki retorted with a snarl. "This used to be my feeding ground before that damnable Rize came and took it."

 _'Wait Rize.'_ He blinked in shock. _'They know that freaking psycho.'_

"Heh, the only reason she stepped on you was because you're weak trash." The figure came out of the shadows and Naruto's eyes widened in surprise when he found out it was his classmate from the school. Apparently, she noticed him too judging by her shocked body language, her shock turned into anger and she took a fighting stance. Neither of them noticing Nishiki fleeing from the scene.

As for Naruto, he recalled a saying he heard all across Tokyo.

Mind your own business, they said.

Well said.

* * *

 **As this is my first fic. I have one request to those who read this, please be gentle.**

 **Also some points to make out :-**

 **A- I didn't nerf Naruto.**

 **B- The timeline is post Kakazu and Hidan arc.**

 **C- Touka misunderstoood Naruto.**

 **Finally, I hope yoi enjoyed this and if you didn't, feedback about the writing style and the fight scene will be much appreciated.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Kyubi Talking"**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The State of Affairs Pt. 2**

* * *

As the night hours slowly ticked away, both teenagers stood silently. Violet eyes bored into blue with an angry expression. Meanwhile, the blonde not flinching a bit; decided to formulate a plan to escape this situation. Glancing sideways, he frowned and stared at the corpse in remorse. _'I wonder If I could have saved him if I was faster.'_ Shifting his eyes forward, he examined the surrounding environment. _'Two exits, one behind me and the other on the opposite side.'_

On the other hand, Touka didn't let her guard down a second. _'This space isn't enough for a fight. However, I can't simply allow him to escape with my secret.'_ She couldn't even imagine the consequences that would follow. She clenched her fist in frustration. _'Nothing personal, I just want to protect my family.'_ However his next action caught her off guard.

"You got me real good." He raised both his hands to surrender. "I give up." Despite saying that though, he had a plan.

"Good." she smirked. "Just stand there silently and I promise to make it as harmless as possible." Before she could release her Ukaku, Naruto chuckled confusing the ghoul. Taking offense to that, she glared at him. "What are you laughing about, you blonde bastard?"

"Ah, nothing." He said with a calm posture. "Just thinking about the information I could have given about a certain purple haired ghoul, particularly one named Rize Kanishiro." Touka's eyes widened in surprise before composing herself, she rushed and pinned him to the wall with her forearm. One thing Naruto had to admit is that she had a strong grip.

"Tell me everything." She hissed angrily. Her forearm pushing him against the wall constricting his airways. However instead of panicking like Touka expected, he just sneered at her which infuriated her more. _'What's with this guy? Even when he knows I'm a ghoul, he isn't scared?_ Unless,' Her gaze became sharper as she suspected something. "Don't tell me, are you CCG?"

"No." He scoffed. "More importantly though, I'll tell you everything I know, just let me go." After a tense moment Touka decided to relent and remove her forearm. Naruto took his chance to get much his much needed air. He dusted off his clothes, however he didn't expect to be suddenly face to face when he lifted his head. A scowl was etched on her face indicating her irritation from this situation. _'Well at least she's calm, for now.'_

"Tell. Me. Everything."

 _'Well, that didn't take long.'_ Adorning a serious expression on his face, he decided to lay out his terms. "I'll tell you but I want something in return." Her expression turned sour at his words but she decided to listen. "I want you to let me go."

"The hell I am !"

"Is that so?" Her response came too fast for Naruto's liking. "Well, ok." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm sure you can live with the guilt of the 20th ward being killed off and surrounded by countless scores of doves but hey what do I know?"

Touka was silent for a moment before she suddenly lunged at him with a roar. Easily anticipating the trajectory, the blonde easily sidestepped her. "You know, you're really starting to piss me off, blondie." Her visible eye was now red surrounded by a black sclera, she was glaring hatefully at Naruto before it returned to its normal violet. "Follow me, we'll talk in a safer place. No funny business." She made sure to emphasize the last three words.

* * *

Anteiku, located at a peaceful neighbourhood, this small cafe, it provided aid for ghouls who couldn't hunt for themselves and managed the feeding grounds of the 20th ward, one of the reasons why this ward was one of the safest ones. Managing this establishment was a team of ghouls who chose to forsake violence and value peace instead. The head of the place was Youshimura or formerly known as Kuzen.

Youshimira was an elder man with white hair swept backwards and wrinkles spread across his face. His eyes were closed but despite that he saw through humans and ghouls intentions alike. He had a strong physique despite being old thus he helped in the cafe if possible. Currently he was sitting at one of the tables sipping coffee. The cafe was barren, though it is expected at this hour of night.

Youshimura enjoyed this serene silence. It was not everyday that he enjoyed this kind of peace being the manager of the cafe and helping ghouls in need. Still, he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, it was all for the sake of his dream afterall, a society composed of humans and ghouls. He hoped that one day, he could see the day where humans and ghouls no longer have to fight each other but work together.

The bell at the front door rung signalling an arrival but Youshimura didn't except an agitated Touka followed by a blonde teenager who looked be at the same age of Touka. "Hmm, Touka is that your friend?" The manager inquired as he eyed the newcomer. His eyes roamed around the cafe with interest and wariness.

"He knows about me." Touka stated with a stoned face. "He also claims that he has information on Rize."

"I see." To his credit, Youshimura didn't react to the news however he was contemplating on what to do about the current situation. "Touka, flip the sign." Doing as told, she flipped the _'OPEN'_ sign to _'CLOSE'_ "Now then, please both of you follow me, let's have a talk." Begrudgingly following the both of them, Naruto climbed the flight of stairs heading into a corridor full of rooms, the duo were on his left moving to a room. His eyes briefly landed on the plate reading 'Manager's Room'. Briskly following them, he entered the room shortly.

The room was simple, it had little to no decor, the paint was a standard white. The only noticeable items were the marble desk, the leather couch and the small table. Closing the door behind him, Youshimura motioned for them to take a seat as he took the seat behind the desk. "Alright then," He crossed his fingers together before leaning forward. "Touka you go first."

"I was heading home when the scent of blood atttacted my attention." She frowned as she recalled what she saw. "It was nearby so I decided to investigate. I saw Nishiki was eating a human alive, it drived me mad because his stupid actions could've attracted the doves." A cruel grin appeared on her face. "So I decided to beat the crap out of him!"

Naruto sweatdropped at this violent woman. As for Youshimura he frowned, while he didn't agree with the methods, he understood why she did that. Still, a talk with Nishiki is one of his priorities for later. "Then what happened next?"

She pointed a digit at the blonde. "He appeared and Nishiki escaped." Naruto sighed as he saw her glaring at him, yet again. Youshimura tilted his head slightly to look at the blonde as if urging him to continue, he took a loud audible breath before exhaling.

"No, I won't say anything."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as Touka suddenly rounded on him and socked him in the face. "You bastard, how dare you?" However instead of replying, Naruto just sneered at her and said six words that made her blood boil even more.

"You hit like a little girl."

"Enough!" Youshimura raised his voice to stop them. "I won't have this kind of attitude again in my cafe. Touka sit down!" Gritting her teeth, she obliged as she took a deep breath in hopes of trying to calm herself. "Now then, Mr-"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki-kun, is there a reason for being so hostile to us?"

"It's simple really." The blonde replied as he leaned backwards on the couch making himself comfortable as he stared defiantly at the manager. "I have no guarantee that you will let me go after I tell you eveything I know."

"I assure you that will not happen. Touka can be hardheaded at times but," He smiled softly. "she's a kind girl."

 _'Highly doubt that.'_ Sighing softly, the shinobi decided to give them the benefit of the doubt, for now. "Well, I too was headed home from cram school." Ignoring the scoff from the purple headed ghoul, he decided to continue. "When I heard a scream, I arrived there and saw the orange haired guy being thrown to the wall before they said something about a hunting ground, Kirishima-san appeared and well we kind of had a lively chat. We struck a deal, I told her if I tell her everything I know about Rize, I can go scot-free."

"I see." Deciding to do some mental thinking, Ylushimura tried to deduce the best outcome for both parties, after a while, he came up with a plan. "Very well, you have your deal Uzumaki-kun but first would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Eh?"

"What?"

* * *

Naruto heaved a sigh as he was finally away from Anteiku, he decided to tell them a pseudo story about what happened with Rize, he told them about how a CCG investigator first saved a black haired teen then fought with the ghoul before the ghoul suddenly kidnapped him and stranded him in that island. He told them how the investigator managed to rescue him from the ghoul and returned him to the mainland.

Well the only positive thing that came out of this adventure was the amazing taste of that coffee. The sweet yet subtle acidic taste when the liquid assaulted the taste buds as the liquid swished in his mouth. When he swallowed it, the bitter taste spread across the toungue making it really a crescendo of flavours. He wasn't a critique but it was truly of the best beverages he ever tasted.

 **"Your taste prefences aside, I'm surprised you even came up with such a plan."** Of course Naruto expected someone to eventually figure him out though not this fast, he expected it. So he came up with the story but he needed proof for it to be solid, he went back to the island three days after the fight and took out his tools and planted false evidence.

"Why do you sound surprised? I'm not that bad, am I?"

 **"You chased down a S-rank missing nin who has the power to use explosive clay."** Came the deadpan reply.

"That's not the point! I came out alive, didn't I? It beats getting killed."

"..."

"..."

 **"You've changed."** The fox commented. **"In the past, you would've charged head on ignoring the consequences."**

"Well, I guess that's the effect of living in such a populated area." It wasn't just the density of the people but the way humanity advanced without chakra and unknowingly agreeing with the Kyuubi on this point. His relationship with the fox somehow changed, it would strike up conversations at random times and he would reply to them. He supposed even bored beasts can get curious, well as long he didn't use its power, he would gladly chat with the fox.

After all, they were just strangers in this world.

Meanwhile, back at the cafe Touka was contemplating the story that was told while sweeping the floor. She thought there was something suspicious. On top of that an investigator capable of going toe-to-toe with Rize, she never faced except small fry doves, so she didn't know if it was true.

"So you noticed it too huh?" Youshimura's voice snapped her out of her musings as he exited the back room. "The story seems to be a lie, well that is because it is a lie."

It took her a moment to register the words before anger clouded her, she was going to go that human and rip him to shreds. _'I should've known, how naive I was to trust someone easily!'_ Her anger seemed to be visible as Youshimura noticed her shift in expression.

"Don't do anything rash." The manager told her softly. "The story may seem like a lie but I can see he wasn't lying to us, it was more like he was bending the truth." Now she was confused. "Didn't you tell us before that at the day of the steel beam incident, you saw a black haired teenager?" She stood still for a moment racking her brain as she tried to remember before it suddenly clicked, it was back then.

"But that means, he was in the 20th ward, what could possibly a high-rated dove be doing here?"

"Precisely, there are so very few skilled doves and sending them to a peaceful ward like this is a waste of time which could only mean Uzumaki-kun was somehow involved in the situation."

"Is he CCG?" She asked hesitantly, she already asked the question once but she couldn't help but doubt again. If he was then she cursed her own stupidity for doing such a reckless deal. _'Is the Binge Eater really worth it?'_

"No, I don't think so. If he was, I could tell immediately."

"Then why lie in the first place?" She just couldn't understand, why all this secrecy? Why bother with a half botched tale to hide something. What could possibly be important that someone would do something like this. More importantly, she was surprised, how could even two humans survive Rize. Once she put something in her sights it was the end for her prey, she wasn't rated SSS class for no reason.

"Isn't that the right question?" Youshimura murmured underneath his breath. "At any rate, I will be sending Yoma-kun to the island later, for now though, keep an eye on him."

None of them knew that they will be meeting again at Anteiku soon enough.

* * *

School was a relatively repetitive affair in Naruto's opinion. You wake up early, record your attendance, sit in homeroom, listen to teachers lectures and then go home, the only unique thing was the discussions you make with your friends.

"Ne, Naruto-kun?"

Funny, the concept of having friends was something he always wanted but in this world he simply felt that it was different. This was beacause people here cared too much about hierarchy. People that got along with each other were always together. The popular ones, the nerds, the geeks, the otakus, etc.

"I don't think you'll mind if I poke your cheeks, won't you?"

He recalled his first week at school, various people were eager to meet him, he was happy at the beginning, hanging out with different sorts of people and learning various types of things. Of course, it didn't take long when these so called 'friends' decided to make a black sheep out of him just because he hanged out with different types of people and so he decided to just ignore all of them and fade away in the backgroud.

"Ohh~, these are real whisker marks."

They pestered him for two weeks but fortunately for him, they soon ignored his existance. Truly, a social hierarchy was a terrifying thing. Hmm, maybe that was the reason Touka was always glaring at him, did he somehow cause a misunderstanding by somehow exhibiting a 'holier-than-thou' attitude? Well, whatever the reason was, he was glad to have his semblance of peace back.

"You really look like a cat."

Well as much peace as he can have anyway. Opening his eyes he was met with the amused eyes of one of the most persistent people he ever met in this world. "Senpai, what are you doing?" He inquired with a dull stare.

"You look like a cat." Naruto twitched at the comment and how she ignored his question. "Its time to go home." True enough, the sky was already turning a crimson colour indicating it was close to sunset.

"Leave me here for a while." He was laying down on the roof of the school while staring at the clouds, no wonder Shika found this peaceful, it gave off a harmonic vibe just doing nothing. "You go on ahead."

"Nope.~" The person chirped. Sitting beside him was a second year by the name of Yumiha Ai. She had orange hair tied in pigtails and red eyes. She had a rather developed figure for someone her age making other girls jealous and boys swoon. She wore a short skirt and a white shirt not bothering with the school uniform; however she left the top two buttons open exposing her upper clevage. If Naruto had to describe her personality, she was a rather outgoing person, she loved taking risks and was not afraid in expressing herself, making her the ideal candidate for the student council president.

He didn't why she approached him _that_ day but he was glad that he had at least one good friend. "You didn't come to lunch today." He commented offhandedly.

"Ahh, you missed me." A megawatt smile appeared on her face as she leaned too close for his liking. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he shoved her slightly before pushing himself upwards in a sitting position not noticing her pout in the background. This was their routine everyday, he would sleep on the roof and she would wake him up then they would talk a bit before heading home. "U-um Naruto-kun?"

"What is it senpai?" He asked as he peeked over his shoulders, picking up his bag that was near the door. She seemed to be nervous about something as she fumbled with her strapped on shoulder bag. She took out a wrapped bento and handed it to him.

"Here, I wanted to give this to you at lunch break today but I was busy with council related matters."

"This is," His hands reached out to the bento and he grabbed it softly. He was surprised because this was the first time someone ever gave him a bento, he couldn't recall anyone ever doing it to him. Thoughts of his friends back home surfaced, were they alright? He didn't receive a message from them for a while. Did something happen? What if-

"Yoohoo~, Earth to Naruto, you're staring at the bento way too deply." Yumiha's voice broke him out of his stupor. Her confident demeanour turned into a meek one. "Don't tell me you don't like those orange wrappings?"

"Huh? What? No, of course not. I like it." He smiled at her in gratitude. "Thank you for this, it makes me happy."

She let out a small giggle satisfied with the outcome. "Its only natural after all, that is what friends do."

Friends, huh? If that was the case, he was one shitty friend. She was always looking out for him and yet he did nothing to her at all, still there was time to rectify this. "Say, senpai, tell me more about your likes and dreams."

The question caught her off guard before her expression brightened; and so she talked about her passions and hopes for the future while Naruto eat the bento.

It was delicious.

* * *

Another day of school had passed, the afternoon bell rung indicating the end of the day. He sent a text to Yumiha saying he won't be coming to the roof today, she replied with a quick OK, yes he knew how to use a phone, thank you very much. Its been two weeks since the fiasco Anteiku and peace returned to his life. He started training his body again but unfortunately, he could only go so far. He needed opponents so he signed up for a dojo.

Yep, that's right a dojo.

He defeated all the trainees in his age group in three days, apparently the dojo master thought he was a prodigy and enrolled him in a CCG Martial Arts Course, it was disrespectful to the owner to quit immediately so he decided to at least try out this course for a day, of course keeping in mind that he won't join the CCG. The gi he was currently wearing was white with blue stripes. He was told that the stripes colour indicated the skill of the fighter. Blue, orange, red, black and violet respectively.

"Gather around people." The manager of the course called out attracting the attention of the fighters, some in mid katas, some sparring and others tutored by more skilled ones. "We've got a new comer, here." He was shoved roughly in the back staggering him forward a bit. "Come on, introduce yourself."

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto." He introduced himself with a curt bow. "I'll be in your care." Hushed whispers could be heard around the training room, some looking down on him, others commenting on his hair colour and his height while the other experienced fighters while looking at him with curiosity. The girls had a look in their eyes that he didn't understand and some were waving at him with a smile. However upon hearing a certain comment, his body twitched.

"Huh? Fishcake? What kind of name is that?"

"Oi, who said that?" He exclaimed indignantly while raising his fist in a threatening manner. "Come on, show yourself so I can kick your ass."

"Haa? Kick my ass, you say?" Naruto located the source of the cocky voice and his eyes narrowed on him. He was a bit taller than him, brown spiky hair and there was a scar running on his right eye. However, Naruto noted that his uniform had red stripes. "Not even in your dreams, newbie. I'm Kyousuke and I earned my position here by fighting through trials you couldn't even imagine."

"Hmm, famous last words." He stepped forwards and their foreheads touched, both glaring at each other. The head instructor separated them before it could escalate.

"Alright both of you enough, If you want to settle this, there is only one way to do it here." Looking at both of their determined faces, the instructor knew that both teens wouldn't backdown. _'Maybe this could work. I was going to let the newbie fight someone to determine his skills.'_

"It's settled then. Three rounds, the first to drop his opponent or knock him out the ring wins." She laid out the instructions before ordering the area to be cleared. Both teens took a stance however what the instructor noted was the blonde's stance was a bit relaxed. The situation was tense as both teens were focused on each other.

"Begin."

Kyousuke begun with a light run, he reared his fist and let it loose hitting air as the blonde easily weaved through the attack, unfortunately for Kyousuke, he underestimated his opponent. Naruto held his wrist in a vicegrip surprising his opponent with his strength. It was at this moment that Naruto extended his right leg and tripped Kyousuke from behind.

"Point, Naruto." The instructor announced, shock etched on her face at seeing such a basic move done perfectly. _'Well it seems Kyousuke underestimated him and paid for it.'_ She wasn't the only one surprised though, the crowd gathering around their battle was elated to see the arrogant, headstrong Kyousuke knocked down a peg by a blue stripe nontheless. Murmurs of awe filled the crowd further injuring Kyousuke's pride.

Gritting his teeth, the brunette stood up and glared at him opponent who was sneering at him. "Damn, that's some strength you got there newbie." He took a deep breath before recomposing himself and returning to his spot. "No more underestimating."

Checking that both fighters were ready, the instructor begun the second round. This time, it was Naruto who begun the fight, he ran forward and leaped with a kick. His opponent used both hands and deflected the kick sending Naruto backwards as he pushed forward. Capatilizing on the chance, Kyousuke launched a roundhouse kick. The blonde ducked however the brunette anticipated this. Lifting his front leg, he launched another kick that hit his mark, a double roundhouse kick.

Staggering as he rubbed his jaw, the blonde was forced to dodge a right hook as he regained his bearings. He was on the defense as Kyousuke continued his assault. Naruto deflected with his forearm as right and left came down on him like a hailstorm. The brunette eyes were focused, both realised it was a matter of who was faster, was it defense or offense? Finally Naruto managed to grab his opponet's right wrist however his opponent won't repeat the same mistake, he twisted his right arm and with his left arm easily disarmed the grip giving him the opening he needed.

In such a close distance, the brunette kneed the blonde in the stomach making him hunch forward before chopping him on his neck sending him on the ground.

"Point, Kyousuke." Naruto groaned as he rubbed his neck while standing. He now had an idea on how the brunette utilised his style, he overwhelmed his opponent by giving no chance to think of a counterattack. "You must have practised those moves for years." Naruto noted. "The fact that you can move swiftly and execute such moves prove that."

"You are correct." His opponent stated. "I'm also impressed you are able to block most of my attacks." Naruto offered a smirk in response. The crowd was in awe as they were entranced by the match, they wondered what would happen in the third round.

"Begin."

Immediately, Naruto begun flipping around surprising everyone even leaping above his opponent taunting him. Kyousuke gritted his teeth as he tried to catch him, however to no avail. "What are you? Some kind of circus clown?" He snapped. "Hold still, damn you!" Suddenly the blonde shifted his direction towards him. It was a bad idea to stay in one position, Kyousuke knew that but he also knew this was the only way to catch him. _'Time your attack, wait for it.'_ It never came, the blonde suddenly stopped midway and was blowing him a raspberry.

"Don't underestimate me!" The brunette roared as he went for a flying kick. It ended in an instant. The instructor noted how the blonde managed to break the cool of Kyousuke with mindless flipping, it was a cheap tactic but effective nonetheless. As soon as Kyousuke started the kick, the blonde simply moved out of the way as his opponent wasn't even near him, why you ask?

Simple really.

"Out of bounds, Naruto wins."

It was silent for a moment before the crowd exploded with appluase and whistles. The other trainess went to congraluate him on his efforts promising future battles. The best part, he hasn't used chakra. "Why you? You tricked me!"

"Tricked you?" The blonde scoffed at his angry glare. "I simply used the rules against you. You were the one who lost your cool."

"By your monkey dancing!" He retorted back. "Listen here blondie, this fight isn't over yet. I'll challenge you as much as I can until I'll beat you."

"I look forward to it." He smiled at his new rival. "Just make sure you'll actually be worth my time."

This was the beginning of their estranged friendship. Unknown to both of them, a pair of eyes were watching them closely from the upper balcony.

* * *

AN: **I hope you enjoyed, this chapter was mostly about Naruto's new life and how he adapted. Hope I didn't disappoint.**

 **Major Thank you to all those reviews, favorites and follows.**

 **Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
